


Train Me, Then

by freethedoncastertwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, inappropriate politeness, mentions of unsatisfactory porn, people doing dirty things on public transport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freethedoncastertwo/pseuds/freethedoncastertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes Louis down on a train.<br/>(Alpha!Liam and Omega!Louis. And, you know, the works.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Me, Then

Porn these days just pisses Louis off.

Alpha-omega porn, specifically. It’s all about soul-bonding and eternal love, and honestly, Louis hasn’t got time for that shit. He just wants to get off. There’s no _decent_ porn for omegas, is there, and Louis would like to experience just one heat without being fed some nonsense about a biological, primal process determining one’s emotional dependence on someone else forever.

He just wants to get off.

Louis is on the city train now, clutching a plastic bag of average beta porn that Zayn recommended to him. It’s 6p.m. on a Friday night and Louis feels not an ounce of regret at the fact that he’s going to be spending the night alone in his apartment. His heat is due to start at nine, and Louis is a smart, independent omega. He doesn’t depend on stupid alphas to satisfy his needs. No.

He can do that all on his own.

The train carriage is almost empty. There’s just an awkward-looking guy, dull-faced and probably an alpha, sitting a few seats to Louis’ left. He’s glancing everywhere but at Louis. Louis smells great, see. He drives the alphas wild.

This guy has short, curly brown hair and soft brown eyes and is actually really fit, but that is inconsequential.

Louis shifts his plastic bag and sneakily ogles the guy. The _boy_ , really. He’s probably Louis’ age or a bit younger. Louis is feeling a bit hot already; his trousers beginning to tent. He squirms. He sighs impatiently and looks at his watch – this train better fucking reach his station soon. Home and porn await.

The universe might hate him, because suddenly the train grinds to a stop.

Louis lets out a noise of surprised indignation, while the alpha just raises an eyebrow. He _is_ an alpha, Louis can smell it now; his fast-approaching heat making his nose much more sensitive. _All_ of him feels much more sensitive. Fuck. Louis grips a handlebar to keep himself from swaying.

The intercom crackles. “Apologies,” the voice begins, “we’ve encountered some problems with the track and will be delayed indefinitely. We will keep you updated. We are sorry for any inconvenience.”

Louis tries hard not to whimper at that. He doesn’t succeed. A wave of abysmal heat washes over him, and he sinks back into his seat. This is awkward.

The alpha clears his throat. He gives Louis an attempt at a friendly smile, though it’s strained in the odd tension. “Um. Nice weather we’re having today.”

Louis just stares at him. Is this guy serious?

The alpha’s smile falters. Louis decides to state the obvious. “I’m going into heat.”

It’s clearly come on early. Louis hates earliness. Nothing and no one should ever be early.

The alpha smiles awkwardly again. “Yes. I – err – noticed. That. I noticed that.”

The sane part of Louis wants to bop this kid on the nose to see if he bursts into some dumb kind of pixie dust. But the horny omega part of him wants to drop to the floor right now and bare his ass. It’s a hard knock life.

Louis grimaces, turning slightly away from the boy to bury his face against his seat. “My last suppressants gave me allergies. I haven’t found any better ones yet.” Louis turns back to see his reaction, and the guy looks genuinely sympathetic.

“Oh! That’s a shame, that. My sister has allergies. To, err. Daisies.”

The alpha blinks sweetly, and at that point – fuck it – Louis decides to give up on porn.

Louis can smell that this guy is getting uncomfortable now, too, his alpha instincts kicking in. He’s clearly trying to be polite, but his pupils are blown and his body is tense with interest. The thought makes Louis feel woozy, too hot to think, and he’s fairly sure that this heat is going to pull him under completely soon. Deciding to jump the gun a little bit, he focuses – unsteadily – on the hot alpha’s face. “I’m Louis.”

Hot Alpha smiles, warmly this time. “I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you, Louis.”

“Thanks. You too.” Louis scoots closer to Liam. “Listen, Liam, I hate to be a bother. But it appears that this train won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow as if he doesn’t know where Louis is going with this. What the heck kind of a tease alpha _is_ he? “It does appear that way. Yes.”

Louis huffs, brushing his fringe away from his sweaty forehead. “So – you know – I’m not usually this forward; I’m actually a lovely guy –”

“Yes, I don’t doubt it –”

“But given my current situation –”

“Gardenias! She’s also allergic to gardenias, isn’t that funny?”

“Could you fuck me?”

Louis feels breathless by the end of it, as if just the question has taken a lot out of him. He’s panting on a train seat and gazing pleadingly at Liam, this stranger, with his hands pressed on the seat in between them. Liam’s growling a bit; more a natural response to this situation than anything else. And Louis feels silly and he wouldn’t ask but he wants it, he _needs_ it, and his pants feel wet and he mightn’t be fully himself anymore.

And then Liam reacts. He closes the distance between them and enfolds Louis in his arms, looking him straight in the eye. “Are you sure?” he asks, because he’s a decent alpha and even in Louis’ current haze that is amusing.

Louis nods, pawing weakly at Liam’s collar. “Am, yeah, I’m sure, please, just fuck me, just fuck me...”

Liam growls more deeply. He grins and surges forward, catching Louis’ lips in his own. Louis practically collapses against Liam as his heat hits him full force. He groans and rocks forward, hips searching for friction.

Liam does some odd sort of manoeuvre and then they’re on the floor. Louis’ legs are hitched up onto the seat and then Liam is hovering over him. Liam runs his fingers over Louis’ clothes; takes them off and tweaks his nipples and Louis just moans all the way through it, while Liam is muttering, “Gonna make you feel good, so sorry about your allergies, gonna fuck you so hard you see stars...”

Liam begins to open Louis up one finger at a time, and Louis swats him dizzily because since when is anyone that fucking _nice?_ “You’re a shitty alpha,” he mumbles, and Liam laughs.

“Train me, then,” he murmurs against the shell of Louis’ ear. It takes Louis’ fevered mind a moment to realise that Liam just made a fucking _pun_ , but the moment he catches up Liam’s finger hits his prostate and he scoffs and whines at the same time.

“That was so bad – fucking _fuck_ _me_ ,” Louis gripes, wriggling his bum impatiently. Liam blessedly _finally_ shoves himself inside Louis, and he’s absolutely huge. He begins to rock. Louis moans loudly each time Liam crashes into him and whimpers each time he pulls back out.

Liam’s clearly having fun with this. “Hey, hey Louis? I watched Borat last weekend. This is getting boring. _Knot_.” Liam’s voice rises in an obnoxious, honest-to-fuck _Borat impersonation_ , and Louis’ answering shout is three-quarters pleasure and one-quarter pure irritation.

“Where did you _come from_ –” Louis says breathlessly as Liam’s thrusts get harder and harder.

“Wolverhampton, you?” Liam says conversationally, an alpha growl in his chest and a pleasant smile on his face.

“Doncaster, but that’s not what I – ah –” Louis is shaking, clinging to Liam’s shirt with whatever little strength he has left. If this train ever moves, he’s going to have trouble getting back to his apartment. “Come back to my apartment,” he moans, and Liam nibbles possessively on his ear.

“Gladly,” Liam replies, somehow sounding both unbelievably dominating and ridiculously polite. It might be the most erotically pleasing thing that Louis has ever heard. Someone speaks over the intercom but Louis can’t make out the words. Liam fucks him through it and the train sets into motion just as Louis hits his climax, spilling with a muffled sob against Liam’s shirt. Liam rubs his back comfortingly as he comes into Louis; his knot swelling up and linking them together. Louis sighs, relaxing back against the train floor. They’re moving. It’s just physical. It’s just nice.

Louis’ daze is interrupted when Liam pokes him gently on the nose. Louis opens his eyes, and Liam is smiling down at him. “So,” Liam says. “Heat, huh?” He wriggles his eyebrows.

Louis groans, trying and failing to crawl away from the silly person he’s still knotted to. “I want my porn,” he lies.

“Can I spend the whole weekend with you?”

“Yes, _please_ ,” Louis groans, feeling happier about it than he probably should. His body probably isn’t going to let Liam get away from him for the next 72 hours anyway, and like. His train stop is coming up. Which means he has to go home. And going home alone means average porn.

Louis cuddles Liam, who clasps Louis possessively with one hand and rummages for Louis’ clothes with the other. Bad puns. Great sex. Shitty alpha. Nice boy. Louis is cool with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Apparently I can't write smut without making fun of it in some way, and thus this happened. I'm still trying to work out whether I should continue it or not.  
> Feel free to hmu at tipsy-louis.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!


End file.
